<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>is é seo mo thairiscint (cad é do fhreagra?) by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921209">is é seo mo thairiscint (cad é do fhreagra?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat'>AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2021, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Getting Together, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Gaeilge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarraingíonn Antiope aird uirthi le ceist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antiope/Menalippe (Wonder Woman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>is é seo mo thairiscint (cad é do fhreagra?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281912">This Is My Proposal (What Is Your Answer?)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544">Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"Is mian liom tú a phósadh."</span> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Cuireann na focail iontas uirthi go leor go stopann sí ag troid, díreach ar feadh nóiméid, a magadh bréige.</span></span> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Is é an botún atá aici agus Antiope ag brú a buntáiste, <span class="VIiyi">agus <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b C1N51c">faigheann</span> Menalippe í féin ar an talamh le Antiope ag gaisceadh chun anála os a cionn.</span><br/></span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"Bheadh do fhreagra agam, a Menalippe, a chara."</span> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Líonann náire agus teas dá páirtí sparring a boilg agus í a stánadh suas ar Antiope. Tar éis nóiméad, tugann sí faoi deara ciúnas an airéine <span class="VIiyi">troda agus go bhfanann a gcuid deirfiúracha go dúilmhear lena freagra ar cheist Antiope. </span><br/></span> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">
      <span class="VIiyi">"Sea." </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">
      <span class="VIiyi">Canann an airéine timpeall orthu.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>